Locating Locations
Locating Locations is the first episode of Generator Rex: Nanite Master Manipulator. It is schuedeled to be premiered the 28th of February. Synopsis When Rex and the team can't discover where are hidden the rest of the Meta-Nanites, they decide to visit Raylander's old lab to look for their locations, but they don't know that Black Knight has foretold this visit... Plot Miami {C It starts at Miami, when Rex from a building sees Providence trying to capture a ten time bigger version of the Sea_Monster_E.V.O. . Rex (Narrating): My name Rex, the greatest hero ever. If you don't know everything started with the Nanite Event which released Nanite to the atmosphere and into living beings creating random mutations named E.V.O. and Proidence brainwash them with Mind Control Collars to use them as Slaves for humans, or thats what I think. The thing is that Providence and Van Kleiss are the bad guys and me and my team, well White Knight's Team, fight them in their objective to obtain the Meta Nanites, which contains the god code that if compleat one can become a universe controlling god. Well time for action!!! Rex jumps from the building and forms the Smack Hands and punches the EVO on its head. Providence Agent (To Rex): SALAZAR!!! This is our buisness, stay out of the way or you will be killed!!! Rex: Sorry but curing EVO is my thing. Providence starts shooting at Rex but he de-forms the Smack Hands and forms the Block Party and the Funchuck. Rex: You are getting deafeted! Rex as he block the bullets with the Block Party he slams the EVO with the Funchuck bringing it to the floor. Rex: Time for curing you squid face. As Rex cures the EVO, squid face turns into a squid. Providence Agent: We had it under control traitor! Rex: You lost at least 50 troops novice, you have pretty much to learn. As Rex leaves in the Boogie Pack he recieves at call from Holiday. Rex: Hello Doc, got news? Holiday: Return to the plant as fast as you can! Rex: Whats so urgent? Found another Meta Nanite? Holiday: Something like that, hurry. The Plant As Rex enters at The plant he sees Holiday, Six, White and Bobo looking at an Amazon map. Six: What is that? White Knight: Its Gabriel Rylander's Lab and our mission target, as well as Providence's. Bobo: Whats so important that can´t wait for tommorrow morning? Holiday: Something that is the Ultimate Key to find every Meta Nanite. Rex: Let me guess, a Map. White Knight: Correct, with it Black Knight can locate every Meta Nanite. So ready for mission? Six: We leave in 5 minutes. Meanwhile at Providence. Black Knight and a Providence Captian are discussing the recent events at Miami. Black Knight: Well, give me answers. Providence Captain: Well, the EVO was able to injure, kill or knock out about 50 men during the battle. After 30 minutes Rex Salazar atacked the EVO with his EVO robo hands. As an enemy to Providence and the Consortium I gave the orders to kill him. He survived and cures the EVO. Black Knight: You failed Captain, I gave you an easy job, and you failed! This downgrades you to Sargent under the orders of Captain DI Hutton and Captain Calan. Providence Captian/Sargent: Yes sir. As the Sargent leaves the room, Captain Calan and DI Hutton enter the room. DI Hutton:Called for us Sir? Black Knight: Yes Captains, prepare your troops for an expedition to the Amazon. Calan: May I ask why? Black Knight: Just three words:Meta Nanite Map. Calan: Give us 15 minutes. Amazon The wing folding jet is being driven by Bobo while White explains the plan. White Knight: Well heres the plan. Can you hear from the cabin Monkey? Bobo: I'm techinically a chimpanze, but yeah I'm listening. White Knight: Well the Keep will arrive in ten minutes, so Rex, Six we need you to give us time while Holiday, Bobo and I enter the Lab's ruins, locate a operational computer, download and erase the files of the map and every one escapes, all agree? Six: Its a plan, but not the best. Rex and I can give you some time, but we will be fighting an army so we can't guarantee more than 15 minutes. Rex: Are you sure Six, I mean, I was Providence's secret weapon, I can guarantee half an hour! Holiday: I like your enthusiasm, but 15 minutes is all we need. Under building Category:Episodes